danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shisen-Sho
About the Trivia Most of the information are from the wikipedia directly. I don't think it's appropriate to directly copy all these information and paste here. I think leaving a like to wikipedia should be enough. Should we remove the trivia about tiles? Meanwhile I've hid the trivia to avoid potential problems. Ivan247Talk Page 16:57, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Potential problems? BTW, where were you born? Yathimc (talk) 17:12, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Checked the license. This is probably not a problem as long as attributions are given. Case closed. BTW, Hong Konger here. Ivan247Talk Page 17:14, December 12, 2014 (UTC) PS Edit conflicts. You always get there before me lol. How come a Hong Konger does not how to play Mahjong haha... You immigranted to a foreign country? BTW, I am a Hong Konger too! Nice to see you here! Yathimc (talk) 17:22, December 12, 2014 (UTC) I haven't asked my parents to teach me lol. And I'm still at HK, never moved to anywhere else. I expected that you are in the east side of the Earth due to time zones, but never expected that you are also a HKer haha. We better stop turning this into our chat board lol. Ivan247Talk Page 18:24, December 12, 2014 (UTC) :Wow, no wonder you get to edit before almost everyone else... ( Omega16)(Talk) 00:23, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::In fact, it was because very few people logged in the wikia on Friday... (Trust me, I had checked the user list.) Yathimc (talk) 09:58, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I would imagine if anyone logged into Dan-Ball to find a new game there and they knew about this wiki, they'd beeline here to see if anyone added info on it yet. So I'd say it's more likely because very few from our little community here logged into Dan-Ball on Friday, and Ivan was the second of those who felt confident that they know what they're doing around wiki pages to log into Dan-Ball. Thus leading to him beelining here to add all the info he could since not everything was added yet. Looking at the revision history I can tell that you were the first one Yathmic. Lucky. (; I wish I could be the first from this community to discover a newly uploaded game on Dan-Ball even just once. ;P ::Anyway, we've got people from Hong Kong here? Dang. I'm from Canada. Even for how good things are here I still feel like "Hey, I'm from Hong Kong. *everybody "bongs" their heads on whatever happens to be above them as they stand up in awe*" sounds more epic than "Hey, I'm from Canadahaha. Whoops did my laugh come too soon after I said where I'm from?". Moving past those awful jokes of mine, on the topic of Hong Konger Ivan not knowing how to play Mahjong. immi''Granted'', you'd expect someone from Hong Kong to know how to play Mahjong. But then again there's no law in Hong Kong stating that everyone living there must learn how to play Mahjong by the age of (insert impossibly low # here) or face execution that I'm aware of. So it's not like he absolutely has to know how. XD Anyway Yathmic, it's spelled "immigrated". Here's hoping I haven't "grated" anyone's nerves with my horrible jokes. ;P XD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : I actually beat them both to creating the Lim Rocket page, but that's unlikely unless I do not fall asleep, like I'm trying to do, now... Omega16(Talk) 05:39, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :@Radiant : :Yathimc (talk) 06:32, December 20, 2014 (UTC) :Lol. The word policing joke I used on you was nothing. Check out what joke I pulled on Omega16 over on Island's talk page for spelling a word wrong. I'm the one who pulled the joke and I'' have to say it was pretty bad. XD ''RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:18, December 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Why so serious? Yathimc (talk) 07:05, December 21, 2014 (UTC) ::Uhhh, serious? I just see it as a way of joking around. Teasing. I've got nothin' against people who can't spell- everyone has something that they're just simply not good at. (; You and Omega are actually both really good spellers- it's just that spelling is my ultimate strong suit. My jokes are... probably closer to being a weak suit of mine than a strong suit of mine, but I still find myself reeling them off one after the other if I can find the slightest opening to do so. Lol, I know. I'm fail. ;P XD RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 07:20, December 21, 2014 (UTC) Hintless+Missless Time Attack Records I think I've got a pretty competitive time even for 12x5 Easy. 45 seconds. Anyone think that they can beat this or have already done better? (Ivan, if you think stuff like this should have a sub-page rather than taking up part of the talk page, just lemme know and I'll see to it). RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 03:30, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : Or we could just wait for the ranking. Translate the first Shisen-Sho blog entry and read the last sentence. And I believe I once got 0:19.98 on the same stage and level. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 04:01, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :20... seconds...? Sc-Scr-Screenshot please. Surely if you got 20 seconds once before then absolutely crushing 45 seconds should be nothing for you? A-Anyway, the ranking wouldn't just include us from the wiki, it would include all players from across the world that ever play while logged in. So that's why I want a ranking just for the wiki community, somewhere right here on the wiki. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 04:23, December 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm surprised I even got this time with my stupid-ass computer...Sigma! Explain this!> Omega16(Talk) 04:40, December 19, 2014 (UTC) This is mine from the 20×10 Normal. Ivan247Talk Page 05:14, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ... Dang it, I'll have to try to beat those times another time. Too tired right now! Though I doubt I'll ever beat Ivan's 20x10 Normal. Not without practicing a lot on easier levels first anyway. Or practicing a lot in general. Still waiting for Sigma's screenshot, I'm still having trouble believing a 20-second clear is even possible. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:32, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Well, if my computer wouldn't lag and my touchpad for the mouse would stop freezing up, I could've probably topped/came close to Sigma's time, but, thankfully, Christmas is coming, so I may get my chance. Omega16(Talk) 05:35, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :... The woes of being a slow processor I tell you. It takes me a bit longer than others to process information. Due to that I now feel really slow compared to you guys (at least when it comes to this game). ;; "I think I've got a pretty competitive time even for 12x5 Easy." I dun thought wrong. Eheheheheh.... RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 05:47, December 19, 2014 (UTC) : :I beat my record by over two seconds trying to get a screenshot of getting under the 20 second mark. Also, I have a slow computer, too. But it doesn't lag, which is probably why I get gigantic Lim Rocket scores, too. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 00:56, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::*explodes* Yep, you're totally a speedrunner. 6 more days with this abomination, and you're on! Omega16(Talk) 02:52, December 20, 2014 (UTC) ::.... Yeeeah okay then. I just won't even try to beat you Sigma. I'll be proud of myself if I can get under 30 or 40 seconds. How do you process what you see on the board so quickly anyway? I think I've got the click + mouse movement speed down pat, it's the 'processing what moves are available' part that I have trouble with. I don't have very good... is it called "spacial logic"? Anyway, I have trouble picturing possible two turn paths on the fly. I have to actually trace my eyes or sometimes even my cursor over a potential path to check if it's valid move or not. Meaning that I have to check each tile one by one to see if it be removed or not. So I think, at least for my particular mental capabilities, it's probably impossible for me to get lower than even 25 seconds even if I keep practicing. On a good computer that doesn't lag. RadiantDarkBlaze (talk) 01:07, December 21, 2014 (UTC) AND AS EXPECTED I am not able to add my name to the ranking due to an error (similar to what I get after doing a Lim Rocket run). This frustrated me when the ranking came out for Lim Rocket (not so much now, just mainly sad) because I couldn't share my incredible scores before someone made a higher score. Apparently, a user named Oskarko is having this problem, and there are probably others, too. I haven't tested this on any other game with a ranking (although, they at least did work at some point, because I could get on the ranking with no hassle). Does anyone have an explanation for this? And RDB, the "processing" comes pretty easily. Of course, I don't see the entire board and all pairs all at once. I start with the tiles that pair with the tile immediately adjacent to them (there is usually a lot that show up at the start) and get rid of the pairs that are nearby to each other, keeping in mind the number of corners they would take in order to pair. I have a little more trouble with the character suit tiles, but I can normally find a second pair of tiles just before, if not immediately after, finding one. Where the party's at [[User:$igma|'Σ']] 01:43, December 30, 2014 (UTC)